legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Predaking
Predaking is a Decepticon-created beast cloned from Predacon fossils and brought to life by Shockwave's science. He is voiced by Peter Mensah. Originally, Megatron had expected this supposedly simple-minded dragon to follow his orders without question, but Predaking has shown that he is far more than meets the optic sensor. Since revealing his possession of a robot mode, Predaking has made it plain that he is as intelligent as any of Megatron's forces, with a sense of warrior's pride and no shortage of ambition. While he has repeatedly professed his loyalty to his lord and master, Megatron has taken note of his ambition to lead a resurrected Predacon race, not to mention his lofty self-imbued title. While the Decepticon ranks have held many an ambitious up-and-comer with an eye for mastery, Predaking may be the first one Megatron has legitimately feared. The last surviving member of his kind, he may be the most powerful being on planet Earth. Legends of the Multi-Universe Shockwave introduced Predaking and suggested that he accompany Tidal Wave, Soundwave, Lugnut, Thundercracker and M. Bison to attack Team Optimus Prime at Altihex. When they didn't win, Bison blamed Predaking for it and let it show! But he was in for quite a surprise... They all thought he was just a mindless beast. But he shows that he is intelligent and has the power to transform. Now that he shows what is able to do, Predaking swears his loyalty to Galvatron. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Predaking appears here as a main ally to BlackGarurumon and he put a kind of device on him that prevents him from going into his transformer mode and stuck him in his dragon form so he won`t get any smart ideas. He suggests to send some spies on Sora and Anna since he would rather hunt it down than immediately go for the kill. Predaking appears a second time as part of the song of his master and next up he will do some major destroying. Predaking destroys the Multi-Universal Resistance under BlackGarurumon's orders to send a message of what he can very well do, though no one doubts what he can do. Predaking is then told by BlackGarurumon afterwards that embryos of his species were destroyed and tells it to go destroy the perpetrator before it does to Predaking. Predaking flies over to the mountain and attempts to destroy our heroes and specifically the one he blames for the destruction of his species. Discord, Bender and Sora all not taking his shit, fend themselves using Discord's holding back of it, a doomsday device to the face and Sora's Digimon. Gold points out that Predaking won't stop until he achieves his goal which proves him right until Jean Grey stalls him letting the heroes escape. Predaking appears again to hassle Isabella, Bender and Skipper. However this time, he shows his adaptiveness by taking a sphereboom to the face. The seven all try to find some way to keep him from killing them and Bender. Zhuge though comes with a strategy which stalls him with Jaeris, Isabella and Jesu Otaku's help who help in escaping him. Predaking aids Soran in destroying the base and this time is destroys Strange's base for real. Predaking and BlackMetalGreymon are brought in to kill the heroes though Suki interventions with a bomb allowing Discord to enter and with their help. Predaking decides to make it up with what Anarky is up to. The Children of Blackgurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Predaking, Soran, Evanora, Darth Nihilus and Ares all head up to the prison and go for set up executions. Predaking still acting due to the posioning, goes after the heroes again. Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr.Gold and Slade refuse to sell out their friend to him, He decides to kill the four villains, though they manage to escape him mostly due to Discord and Mr. Gold who end up trapping him with the help of Kratos. Slade shows Predaking the truth on it and that he was used by Blackgurumon which enrage Predaking to take revenge on the digmon. Predaking joins up with Slade to take revenge on The Digmon.Cruger, Slade, Anti Cosmo and the team learn that Blackgurumon's allies are there and from Slade's ally Jonas Hodges that they are relocating their base and that must find their next piece of the treasure in the pyramid using unconvient means. Predaking makes use of his abiltilies to find a way in for Slade to use to get Hans, Welker, Philip and the others. Predaking joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Blackpool Allies: His Predacons, Slade's Ensemble, The B Team, The Alpha Team, The Multi-Universal Resistance Enemies: Megatron , BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Unalaq, Katz, 300px-Prey-PredakingWheeljack.jpg 46616_530805223625172_1004457383_n_1374006730.jpg predaking tf prime_oficial 2.jpg predaking tf prime_oficial 3.5.bmp.jpg predaking.jpg predaking tf prime_oficial 3.jpg predaking_by_sahsacheetah-d6tljpm.png.jpg predaking-prime-cartoon.jpg roar_predaking_by_sahsacheetah-d6tljd3.png.jpg tfprimebhs3web07mp4.png TRANSFORMERS-PREDACON_612x346.jpg transformers-prime-predacons2.png Transformers-Prime-Predaking.jpg transformers-prime-predaking-dragon-cgi-head.jpg tumblr_ml7nmnCUDJ1ql41ypo1_500.gif predaking at rock.png predaking close up.jpg predaking comes.jpg predaking faces ratchet.jpg predaking grrr.png predaking angry.jpg predaking half view.png predaking menacing.jpg predaking not happy.png predaking now i know.jpg predaking ready hit.png predaking speaks.png predaking ticked.jpg predaking towering.jpg predaking angry talk.png predaking determined.jpg predaking dragon close.png predaking evil smile.jpg predaking full view.jpg predaking got ratchet.jpg predaking grr.jpg predaking huh.jpg predaking look aside.png predaking not impressed.jpg predaking pushed back.jpg predaking shocked.png predaking sort of side view.png predaking ticked 2.jpg predaking very close.jpg predaking what.jpg predaking what.png predaking why you.jpg predaking with hammer.png predaking yells.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Shape Shifters Category:Dragons Category:Elementals Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Flyers Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Kings Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Gun Users Category:Hunters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons not aligned with Megatron Category:Tragic Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Major Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Tail Users Category:Murderers Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Giants Category:Fourth in Command Category:Royalty Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502' storyline Category:Children of The Autobots's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Affably Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Former Members of Selim's Alliance Category:Former Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Reformed Villains Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Pawns